


CONNECT FOUR

by thefourthlight



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthlight/pseuds/thefourthlight
Summary: Richie and Eddie play connect four but someone gets frustrated when it ends in a draw, over, and, over.-----------------------------------Heavily implied reddie.





	CONNECT FOUR

Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak sat on the floor of Eddie's room, glancing at each other over a heated game of Connect Four. They had been playing since Bill and Mike went home several hours ago. Game night had ended with no clear champion, so Eddie and Richie took it upon themselves to crown a winner. Richie suggested they play Connect Four until they had a victor, but game after game they continued to draw. Eddie started getting frustrated at around 12 am. He was practically fuming by 2. Amusement twinkled brighter in Richie’s eyes the more agitated Eddie became.

“Jesus Christ, I wouldn’t even mind losing at this point. I might let you win. I just want this to end and for you to go home.” Eddie huffed as he placed a counter into the grid. Richie laughed. “You’re lying.” he smirked. Eddies head shot up to see Richie gazing down at the game board. A knowing grin played at his lips. “What do you mean I'm lying?” he grumbled. “I mean that’s not true Kaspbrak.” Richie continued to grin and placed a counter. He really got on Eddie's nerves sometimes. He had the guts to accuse him of lying? Eddie considered himself a very honest person. Richie insulting his character was not going to make Eddie let him win. Eddie seethed for a moment while placing a counter before looking back up at his opponent and grumbling “What's not true? Why would I lie?”. Richie Tozier laughed. He laughed and laughed as Eddie watched grumpily, battering him with the same questions.

“Why are you laughing? What did I say? What do you mean I'm lying?”. Richie slowed down and placed a counter in the grid. “You're too stubborn to let me win.” Richie said “If you were going to let me win you would have hours ago.” “I'm not stubborn!” cried the smaller boy.

“You are too."

“Am not."

“Are too.”

“I am not.”

“See Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie laughed. “You're even too stubborn to admit that you're stubborn!” Eddie grunted frustratedly. Richie really did get on his nerves. “You're too stubborn not to argue.” Richie continued. “You're too stubborn to lose at Connect Four. You're too stubborn to admit you don't actually want me to go home. And you're also too stubborn to admit you like me. You really like me.”

Eddie sat in shock as he absentmindedly shoved a counter in the grid. He didn't “like” Richie. Not in the way he had suggested. Richie was his friend, a pain in the ass, and nothing more. But Eddie blushed as he snapped back “I don't like you Tozier. You're talking out your ass.” Richie placed a counter, looked up from the game, and smiled. “That's okay. I've beaten you at Connect Four. Eventually you'll stop being so stubborn and admit you like me too.” Eddie looked at the board. Four red counters lined up diagonally in the grid. Richie had won.


End file.
